Rosario and Vampire: An Inner Battle
by Matthew Bean
Summary: Another human boy arrives to Yokai Academy with a secret. There is evil in him. How will things be handled when the girls realize the boy is a demon hunter? OC/Kurumu(starts one sided), Tsukune/Moka
1. New Student and Vampire!

"This'll be great!" I said. "This Yokai Academy will be a great place to practice my studies. Along with that, there will be demons to fight! Ureshii dayo!" But once I got there, my dark half almost came out. "That was weird." I said. "Not my problem now." Then along the way, I bumped into someone. "Who's there?" I asked. Then I unsheathed my sword. "I'm sorry ma'am. I mistook you for a demon." I said, sheathing my sword. After that, the girl looked at me like a stranger. "I'm really sorry" I said. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "I was looking for Tsukune, but this is my lucky day!" The girl said. She had hair of cyan blue, skin of white... But there was something about her, that I couldn't place. "Love Charm!" The girl said. "You are a demon after all!" I said. "Agh!" I tried to resist the charm. But she kept going. "No. I won't lose." I said, still trying to resist the charm. But the more I tried to resist, the more I suffered. Until eventually... "Stop it, Kurumu!" A voice said from the distance. "Kurumu? So that's the demon's name..." I said to myself. The voice revealed itself to be Tsukune Aono. "Hey, Tsukune! Long time no see" I said. He and I shook hands. "How's your girl?" I asked. "If you mean Moka, she's doing just fine!" Tsukune responded. "Morning, Tsukune!" Moka said, appearing out of nowhere. "Uwasa wo sureba! There she is!" I said. But then, Moka drew close to Tsukune. "Here we go again." Kurumu said. Someone else from the distance casted a magic spell. "What do you have to say about this one?" Kurumu asked. "Oh, she's no demon." I said. "She doesn't even have a demonic form." Then the person from the distance casted another spell. But I blocked the spell with my sword, and it broke in two. The broken sword then shattered, releasing black stuff. I chuckled evilly. My dark half was free. "Fool. You should've known better than to cast that spell." The evil me said. But then, Tsukune pulled Moka's rosary off the chain! When the rosary seal over her breast is removed, Moka's innocent self vanishes, and her inner vampire awakens.


	2. Darkness and Vampire!

"So, who summoned me this time?" Inner Moka asked. "Hmph! So, you wish to fight me?" The evil me said. When the evil me saw the inner Moka, he chuckled evilly. "So, you're an S Class demon? Then I won't forget this." The evil me said. When the battle began, the evil me made the first move. In terms of speed, the inner Moka and the evil me were evenly matched. The fight lasted hours! Neither the evil me nor the inner Moka got worn out easily! "Learn your place!" Inner Moka said. "Hmph! You're such a fool!" The evil me said. After delivering a strong punch to the inner Moka, the evil me proceeded to end it! Or at least he would've, but the good me had other ideas! The evil me felt something. "What's this?" The evil me asked. "You won't deliver another blow!" The good me said. My body began to switch between good and evil. "You! Get out of my way!" The evil me said. "Strike quickly, Moka!" The good me said. "Quiet, you!" The evil me said. My body was fighting the evil within. So, the inner Moka struck me, and the black stuff that was inside me came out! "So, it's that hideous stuff, huh?" Inner Moka asked. "All we have to do is seal it again." Tsukune said. "The sheath!" Kurumu said. "What about the sheath?" Inner Moka asked. "Well, if the seal is the sword, maybe the sheath helps keep the seal in check." Kurumu said. And her theory was correct. The sheath brought the sword back, and sealed the black stuff again. "Thank you everyone. I'm in your debt." I said, as the good me. Soon we arrived at the school. "My name is Matthew, and I will be studying here." I said, introducing myself. "Another human smell? But how?" The students said. "And... I'm attracted to Kurumu Kurono." I added. Everyone was shocked, even Kurumu.


	3. Attraction and Vampire!

I always end up having the same nightmare every night... A dream about the succubus race. A childhood encounter. An encouragement to the future. Every morning, everyone asks me why I was so tired, and every morning, I give them the same response... "I couldn't sleep." It was the same thing every morning. It happened when I met Kurumu. But I couldn't tell where that girl was anyway... Then she mysteriously appeared from out of my shadow. "Not that dirty little demon..." I said, just like every other time Kurumu appeared. It was the two of us alone. Then Kurumu tried to use her love charm on me again, but I continued to resist at a cost. Even though I kept resisting, I kissed Kurumu on the cheek. Kurumu was a little happy to see someone actually WANTED to be her destined mate. But when Moka saw me kiss Kurumu, she had found out I wasn't lying about being attracted to her. "Now we won't have to fight over Tsukune anymore..." Kurumu said, having found out Moka saw us. "And now I can live." Soon, another spell was cast. "Yukari Sendo." Kurumu said. "The witchling?" I asked. "What anime have you been watching to get that word?" Moka asked. "Oja Majo Do re mi." I responded. "Anyway, Matthew, she's not a witchling, she's a witch." Moka said. "Told you she's not a demon." I said. "Yokai Academy is a place for monsters. The only demon is me." Kurumu said. "Makes sense. A succubus is a demon, technically." I said. Then I looked at the corner. "Someone's behind us, and I don't mean a friend." I had the feeling we were being watched. I knew Tsukune was there, but someone else was watching him. "You again?" I asked. "Oh great, if it isn't the stalker." Kurumu said. "Why do you have to be so cold?" Mizore asked. "You're one to talk!" Kurumu said. "By the way, I have someone who WANTS to be my destined mate. His name is Matthew. Now I won't have to worry about Tsukune anymore." "Lucky you." Moka said. "What did you say?" Kurumu asked. Then another argument began. "Yamero!" I said in a loud enough voice to shake the ground. "It doesn't matter anymore! Leave the matters at this: Tsukune goes to Moka, and I get Kurumu." I said calmly. Kurumu agreed with me, but Yukari and Mizore just turned their heads away. "As for you, Moka, try to forget about sucking Tsukune's blood for awhile..." I said. Then came somebody. "Teach, your tail..." I said to Miss Nekonome. When she noticed, she made a break for it. "How could you tell?" Moka asked. "I have a liking for cats." I responded. Then a black cat appeared out of nowhere and scratched me. When I saw Yukari, I gave chase. "Kono yarou! Get back here!" I said. "Love Charm!" Kurumu said, trying to allure me again. When I got hit by the charm I felt a bit of pain. "Not again..." I said. "Stop, you're hurting him!" Tsukune said. "Okay..." Kurumu said. Soon, those three lizard men attacked. You know, the ones that always bullied Yukari! I ran for my sword, and proceeded to strike back. "What is this guy?" One of the lizard men asked. "He's unreal!" Another lizard man said. The boss of the two lizard men, also a lizard man, said "Weaponry is against school rules!" "That's why I kept it in the dorm." I said. "We'll shatter that blade!" The lizard men said. "Do it and see what happens." I said. I left the sword wide open for the lizard men to break. They did break the sword, in fact, and what came out? You guessed it! The same black stuff that swarmed me again! "You were fools to summon me." The evil me said. "And now you'll pay the price. In blood!" And so the evil me delivered many swift strikes. "Hmph. You should've known better than to face me." The evil me said. The lizard men didn't know. "Could he have split personalities?" One of the lizard men said. "You fools were bullies, before. I'll take you somewhere you can think about your sins!" The evil me said. Soon, he delivered the final blow, and killed the lizard men. "That was so revolting!" Tsukune said in disgust. "Matthew, why?" Kurumu asked. "They needed to repent their crimes. I only gave them the water they needed." When Moka heard the word water, she grew terrified. "Hmph. Figures you'd lose it." The evil me said. "We have to be on guard." Moka's rosary said. "So it's the evil Matthew we have to be cautious of..." Moka said.


	4. Secrets and Vampire!

Soon I came across another guy. "I'm assuming this one's a monster too." The evil me said. (This one reeks of evil. Could he be...?) The man thought. "Since you're most likely with the rest of them, I'll spare your life." The evil me said. "It was you!" The man said. "And you're the peeper in the school, right?" The evil me said. The evil me knew it was none other than Gin. But the evil me was thrust by the sheath of the sword and the black stuff oozed out of me. "What the hell is THAT stuff?" Gin said. "I'm saved." I said, as the good me. "No way. Split personalities?" Gin said. "Not exactly." I said, sweeping the dirt off my shirt. "That stuff you saw causes my personality to change from good to evil." I said. "Anyway, I best get to class." I walked to class. Soon, the school populace came to me. "Looks like I kicked the hornet's nest. Or rather..." I unsheathed my sword. "A sword." Gin said. "You're all going to die!" I shouted. "Stop it!" Moka shouted. We all heard her, and I sheathed my sword. "Matthew, why are you doing this?" Moka said. "I'll tell you why." A weird looking person said. "You again?" Kurumu said. "I thought we got rid of you!" "It's impossible to kill a fox spirit, which is why I don't fight them." I said. "The words that this boy say are the words of a monster hunter." The man said. Everyone gasped in shock. "There are humans that believe they can coexist with monsters in peace. I am not one of those people." I said. "If you're going to execute me, split my sword in two first." I said, unsheathing my sword. The man did just that, and black stuff swarmed out. "What?" The black stuff came into me. I chuckled evilly. "So, I am summoned again?" The evil me said. "And a fox spirit is out. Heh. I'm really looking forward to this." The evil me made the first move and attacked the fox spirit. The battle, once again, lasted hours. "Hmph. You can never harm me." The fox spirit said. "Oh, yeah! How's this?" The evil me proceeded to deliver a strong attack, but the fox spirit dodged out of the way, and the evil me struck Moka's rosary. When the rosary seal over her breast is removed, Moka's innocent self vanishes, and her inner vampire awakens.


End file.
